Amor o lealtad
by nemis2
Summary: Severus se siente confundido porque su amado Lucius es parte de las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort, que es a quien tiene que convatir por la lealtad que la debe a Dumbledore... REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS!... Fic de un solo capitulo.


Este es mi nuevo fic... espero que les guste... tiene un solo capitulo... y quiero muchos reviews. Este fic es cortito... los recuerdos los voy a poner en cursiva porque me da lata escribir Flash Back y Fin Flash Back, cada vez que hay un recuerdo... como ya dije espero muchos reviews y que les guste mucho este fic.

Amor o lealtad ''

Nunca pensé que algún día tendría que elegir entre el amor que siento por Lucius y la lealtad que le debo a Dumbledore y la Orden. Todavía me acuerdo cuando te conocí, me enamore de ti en el primer instante en que te vi.

_Un joven con el pelo negro y grasoso esta sentado en un compartimiento del tren del colegio Howgarts de magia y Hechicería._

_- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? – Un joven rubio con el pelo engominado y muy bien parecido se asomo._

_- Eeeehhhh... sí._

_- Espero que seas un sangre limpia._

_- Sí... ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_- No me gustaría sentarme junto a un sangre sucia._

_- Bueno..._

_- Me llamo Lucius Malfoy ¿y tu?_

_- Severus Snape._

_- Severus voy a cerrar la puerta... me estoy escondiendo._

_- ¿De quienes? ¿Por qué?_

_- De Crabbe y Goyle, porque son como lapas y nunca dicen nada inteligente._

_- Ah..._

Nos quedamos conversando hasta que el tren llego al colegio, mi felicidad fue colmada cuando ambos quedamos en la misma casa, pero tomamos caminos distintos, Lucius siguió con los supuestos amigos que denominaba lapas y yo hice amigos por mi cuenta, a pesar que yo tenia mi grupo, me sentía muy solo. En tercero Lucius se puso de novio con Narcisa, y me di cuenta que Lucius no era el único en mi corazón, había una mujer, una sangre sucia, Lily Evans, pero yo era muy tímido y no me atreví a acercarme a ella hasta que estuvimos en sexto, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero me di cuenta que no la quería como a Lucius, ella era solo una amiga que amaba a uno de mis enemigos, James Potter, pero no me importaba. En quinto pude apreciar que Lucius se acercaba cada vez mas a mí, pero yo no quería ser el otro, quería a Lucius solo para mí, eso nunca paso, pero estar con él me daba felicidad, ese mismo año nos besamos por primera vez.

_En la enfermería..._

_- Sevi como dejaste que Potter y Black te hicieran eso._

_- Fue un ataque sorpresivo. – Snape tenía escrito en la frente Quejicus´´- Yo estaba leyendo y solo pude ver un rayo de luz morado, que me hizo caer de mi asiento. Después vi a Potter y Black riéndose y luego llego Dumbledore y me trajo... – Lucius abrasó a Severus, le dijo al oído – te amo – y después lo besó, un largo beso que fue interrumpido por los gritos de Narcisa._

Después que paso eso tuvimos que actuar con mas cuidado. Salimos del colegio y Lucius se casó con Narcisa, pero nosotros seguimos siendo amantes, después nos convertimos en mortifagos y por ultimo traicione al señor de las tinieblas y me uní a la orden. Ahora tu sigues siendo mortifago, y yo te amo, pero le debo lealtad a mi salvador, a Dumbledore. - ¿Qué son esos gritos? – Snape sal de la habitación y escucha.

- ¡ Mortifagos! ¡Socorro! – y otras cosas similares. Severus corre al primer piso, toma su varita, pero antes de poder pronunciar algún hechizo cae al suelo, agonizante, una ventana cerca de él se había roto y los pedazos de vidrio de habían incrustado en su cuerpo, solo y muriendo de desangramiento, miraba la escena en que morían mortifagos y miembros de la Orden. Un mortifago se arrodilla junto a él. Se saca la mascara y se puede ver que es Lucius.

- No te mueras Sevi.

- Te amo Lucius.

- Yo también te amos... no me dejes.

Algún día volveremos a estar juntos – Lucius lloraba desconsoladamente, lo besa y escucha una voz a sus espaldas.

- Avada Kedabra – Severus y Lucius mueren al mismo tiempo, Snape de desangramiento y Malfoy por la maldición imperdonable de alguno de sus compañeros.

Fin...

Es cortito... quiero reviews... lean mis otros fics y también dejen reviews...  chao hasta que suba otro fic o suba los capítulos que me quedan de mi fic Sorpresas después de una muerte''... REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
